


One Bridge, One Mindset, One Option//A KuroKen AU

by CrystalCrusade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCrusade/pseuds/CrystalCrusade
Summary: TW: Abuse, Suicide, Depression, Anxiety.Kenma has dealt with his father all his life, but things change when his mother dies. His world is turned upside down. His normal nights of gaming turn into nights of sneaking out to go cry under the stars. Will anybody be able to save him before it’s too late? Before he’s gone for good?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it🥺. Also this is my original work.

_**Chapter 1- The Crash** _

Kenma had always been fine with his abusive father up until now. Things had been perfectly fine. He’d always ignore him and pretend he doesn’t exist. His mother on the other hand, his mother was always there for him. She was always picking him up when he needed it most and tried her hardest to protect him. But three days ago, a tragic even happened.

* * *

*cue crash noises and sirens* 

Pls be okay, pls be okay, pls be okay. “Kozume Kenma?” I heard the doctor call my name. “Is she okay?” I asked him. What if she has to live in a wheelchair all her life? “I’m sorry...” I heard the doctor say as I snapped out of my thoughts, “she’s not going to make it, you best go say your final words” I heard him say as he walked past me to go talk to my father. No. No. No. It’s impossible... there is no way she’s dead. “Mom?” I said as I walked into the room. No response. I sat there saying my final goodbyes to her but that’s when her monitor started to go off. Doctors came in. “We tried our hardest” one of the nurses told me. Not a single tear, not a single hint of sadness, not a single feeling of sorrow coming from my dad. He just watched his own wife die with no expression on his face. Did he even care about her? Did we ever? This just makes me even more upset.

* * *

(One day later) 

“You aren’t even planning a funeral?!” Kenma was arguing with his dad once again. “It’s pointless, nobody would show up anyway!” His dad fought back. “Did you even love her?!” Kenma yelled right back.   
*SMACK* 

His father slapped him. “You useless brat” he said right after. “Fuck you” Kenma shot back. “If you aren’t going to throw a funeral then I will” Kenma insisted. “Fine, but I’m not paying for it!” His dad said going back to drinking on the couch.

* * *

Whatever. I can’t believe he’s not throwing a funeral, and where the hell am I supposed to find the money to do this all. Stupid ass dad. I’ll figure it out myself, just like always. 


	2. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma still needs to get money for the funeral, and his dad isn’t making it any easier.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The only money I have is money in my savings account. 1200 dollars. If I spend it on my moms funeral I’m not gonna be able to afford college or better yet a car.   
  


It’s not like I was planning on going to college, I don’t try on my school work and I don’t even know what I want to do with my life. I didn’t even think i would make it to 17. Sometimes I wonder if I’m even going to make it to 20. Who cares though? I have nothing for me in this world. Not my mom. Not my father. Barely any friends. There’s Shoyo and kind of Kuroo, but other than that everyone hates me and thinks of me as a useless piece of shit to carry along the way. I know it’s true. I hear them talk. I know what they say about me. I only drag the team under and it’s the truth. If I were gone, our team would be ten times better. Everytime I try to leave though, Kuroo doesn’t allow it. He says I have meaning, he says I’m worth it. I don’t know why he’s always like that. I’m so rude to him but he’s always there for me. Jeez, I’m really a dick.   
  


I have to focus on the funeral. I’ll just use my savings which isn’t much but it’ll be worth it. Not like I’m even gonna make it to college anyways. I have to buy the things and get everything ready by myself. It’s gonna be a challenge but it’s gonna be worth it.   
  


Finally I’m finished. The date is set for Saturday. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. She’s really gone.   
  


Today's the day, my mothers funeral. I sent out invitations to our neighbors, her friends, including Kuroo’s family. They didn’t even know she passed away until they got the invitation. Of course my father didn’t even show up. Typical. The funeral was full of tears and sorrow. I know that this isn’t how my funeral would be but I’d like to imagine that at least one person would show up. Kuroo. Would he be sad if I died? Who knows, I don’t.   
  


Soon enough the funeral was over and we all went home. We said our goodbyes for one final time. Of course when I got home my father was drinking on the couch.

* * *

”Where the hell were you?!?” Kenmas dad shouted at him. A tear fell down Kenmas face. “AT MOMS FUNERAL WHERE YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN” Kenma screamed at the top of his lungs and ran crying up the stairs into his bedroom. His dad came upstairs and started with a slap to the face. Then a kick to the ribs. He beat the shit out of Kenma. After about 30 minutes of screaming and crying Kenma eventually got up and went to his bathroom. Everytime something like this happened Kenma would try his best to patch himself up. Of course sometimes there’d be a bruise that makeup can’t cover, he’d tell everyone that he fell down the stairs or that he tripped. They’ve believed it for the past 2 years, why stop now. Kuroo doesn’t even know the truth. Shoyo doesn’t either. Nobody does. Nobody ever will. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed let me know if you want me to keep writing it.


End file.
